dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Dwarf Noble Origin
} |name = Dwarf Noble Origin |image = Dwarves - Noble.jpg |px= 270px |caption = |qcat = Origin story |location = Orzammar |next = Ostagar |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} As the child of the King of Orzammar, characters with the Dwarf Noble Origin will begin their journey at the top of dwarven society. Plot As the King's second child and member of the respected House Aeducan, the Dwarf Noble starts in Orzammar's Palace. The Dwarf Noble is about to become a commander, and a feast is being held to celebrate this. Gorim, the Noble's second and friend (or possibly lover, if playing as a female Dwarf) helps the Dwarf Noble deal with the lower castes (and other nobles) who try to approach. On the way through the Diamond Quarter and the Provings, the Dwarf Noble meets their elder brother Trian and their younger brother Bhelen. Trian, the heir to the throne, is arrogant and demands that the Dwarf Noble joins the ceremony at the throne room at once. In the throne room you meet several other nobles, the King, and Duncan - along with some Grey Wardens. After the ceremony, the Dwarf Noble is sent to find Trian. After doing so Bhelen tells his older sibling that Trian is about to kill the Noble, because the Assembly might choose the Noble over Trian, who "won't step aside." There is no time to talk to Trian before the campaign, because there is a battle in the Deep Roads. The king sends the Dwarf Noble, along with Gorim, on a special mission to retrieve the 'Shield of Aeducan.' After fighting several Darkspawn, the Dwarf Noble finds the chamber with the shield. However, there are mercenaries waiting to take the Dwarf Noble out. They carry with them Trian's Aeducan Ring. After retrieving the shield, the Dwarf Noble heads back to the meeting point. If the player said that they will have to kill Trian then Trian and his company are waiting, and initiate a battle against the Dwarf Noble after Trian demands why he is being betrayed. This will leave the Dwarf Noble with no other option than to slay Trian. If the Dwarf Noble refused to believe Trian was going to kill his own brother, then at the meeting point Trian is already slain. As the Noble stands over his body, Bhelen and the King's party arrive. Bhelen claims the Noble has killed Trian to become King, and no amount of protest convinces the King otherwise. As an added horror, the cocky scout and Frandolin Ivo were either bribed or threatened to say, as first hand witnesses, that the noble killed Trian. The Dwarf Noble is sent to the Deep Roads to die in glory, while Gorim is banished to the surface. But the Dwarf Noble is lucky to find Duncan and, without anything to lose, is recruited as a Grey Warden. Walkthrough The Dwarf Noble Origin starts in The Dwarf Noble's quarters. Gorim informs the young Aeducan that the feast is about to begin, but that there is time to see the Merchants in the Diamond Quarter and to view the Provings being held in The Dwarf Noble's honor. At this point, it is possible to start exploring the area. The only thing of note in the palace is Bhelen's room; go there to see a short scene with Rica, an NPC also present in the Dwarf Commoner Origin. Outside, a Noble and a Shaper will be discussing the matter of the Shaper's recent work. The Dwarf Noble can choose to side with either the fellow Noble or the Shaperate; if the latter is chosen, the Warden may ask for money, which will provide 3-4 . Continuing along the Diamond Quarter, several Merchants can be approached for some funny dialogue as well as goods, though any purchases will likely be too expensive and, ultimately, useless. Be sure to talk to the weapons merchant to receive the gift of a Noble's Dagger. There are some casteless women in one corner; if the Dwarf Noble is male, he can choose to take up Mardy's offer for a quick "fade to black" scene which leads to the Of Noble Birth quest later on in the game. Further along the road, The Dwarf Noble and Gorim are approached by Trian and Bhelen. Answer how you wish, then continue forward to the end of the Diamond Quarter, where an escort will be waiting to take the young Aeducan to the Proving Grounds. Here the Dwarf Noble has the choice to partake in the Proving him/herself. If choosing to enter the Proving, the Dwarf Noble will be pitted against 4 warriors with a break in between each. They should be fairly simple battles; stunning the opponent using Dirty Fighting or Shield Pummel is a good tactic. Each fight will earn you 84 Exp, after winning all four fights the Proving Master will offer you the Proving Helm. Afterward, head back to the Royal Palace and into the throne room. Lord Ronus Dace is available for conversation for a short "side quest"; he will reveal that he wishes The Dwarf Noble to speak in favor of the surface Dwarves. Upon further questioning, he will admit that he couldn't care less, but that his wife has taken a sudden interest in their surface brethren. Near the throne Lady Helmi is waiting for you, who will warn you not to agree with Lord Dace. Listen to her or don't, it's your choice to continue to the throne or confront Lord Dace again. If you don´t talk to her and request money from Lord Ronus Dace, you can get a paper from him, that you can sell for 25 . Just speak to him after you supported his cause in front of the king and he will give you the paper. Don't forget to sell it before starting the mission in the Deep Roads, as it will be lost afterwards. Confronting Lord Dace may lead to an Arena Fight. By choosing "Not so fast" and "Your schemes shame my house", Gorim will declare that there has been a challenge made. You can then fight Mandar Dace, heir to house Dace, to death in an Honor Proving. (longterm consequences still pending for this choice) Approach the throne, where Duncan and the King are waiting. Duncan and his Grey Wardens will be heading into the Deep Roads as well. After asking the conversation is done, the King will present his second child to the noble caste of Orzammar. Lord Dace will ask about the surface dwarves; it is possible to go back on your word to him. Once all of that is over and done with, the King will send the Dwarf Noble to summon Trian to the throne room. It should be highlighted on the map. Make sure to check the previously blocked kitchen area before leaving since it holds another Codex (50 Exp) and a shield you may sell for 5 silver. Note that this is your last chance to go sell your loot to merchants. After the next scene, you will be warped to the Deep Roads. '''Trian will once again be fairly brusque; after he leaves, Bhelen will reveal that Trian aims to kill the Dwarf Noble, due to their higher popularity in Orzammar and thus better chances at the throne. Bhelen pledges to support his second oldest sibling. How you deal with Bhelen influences the final events of the origin, refusing to believe him will result in Trian already being dead when you leave the Thaig, rather than having to fight him. Later, the campaign into the deep roads begins. The King gives a special task to his second child: find the Shield of Aeducan. Along with Gorim, head through the Aeducan Thaig, where two scouts are waiting at different locations. They will join the party. At the very end of the area, across a bridge, are the ruins of some buildings. This is also where mercenaries are waiting to ambush you. After a brief cut scene, continue on to the last "building" in the area, the only one with a usable door. Inside is a sarcophagus. To open it, place the three party members on the very obviously marked pressure-activated tiles, then choose to use the Aeducan Ring on the sarcophagus: this shows up as an action when clicking on the sarcophagus. Retrieve the shield, head back to the entrance of the area. It is possible to use a shortcut by clearing the rubble blocking the direct way back to the crossroads. In order to do that, simply load the battered ballista (the left one) with the ballista arrow from one of the barrels nearby and then use it. A new path will open, that will lead you directly to Trian. Trian will be waiting, accusing his younger sibling of treachery, or he and his entourage will already be lying dead on the floor if you have faith Trian would not betray you. Regardless of what transpires Bhelen and the king will appear as you are standing over Trians corpse, giving the impression you had killed him. Bhelens scouts betray you, and give false testimony. In the jail cells, Gorim will show up for a final farewell. He has been banished to the surface. Before he goes, he gives his friend a final bit of information: although the Dwarf Noble has been sentenced to wander the Deep Roads eternally, there is still a way out. Duncan and his Grey Wardens are still down there. Find Duncan, and have him lead you out. There is no other choice for survival. The Dwarf Noble will be sent to the Deep Roads without any armor or weapons, unless playing a game patched to 1.02, or on the Xbox 360 or PS3, and having some DLC. Kill the nearest Darkspawn for its gear and loot the Dwarf Corpses. Be sure not to miss the very useful looted from a skeleton in one of the dead ends. In one of the other dead ends you will encounter a Deep Stalker Leader and three Deep Stalkers. The fight can be quite difficult, so you might want to try to take the Deep Stalkers on one by one. Continue on until you find Duncan. After a brief conversation, the '''Dwarf Noble Origin will conclude, and the future Warden is taken to Ostagar. Origin Quests *The Noble's Feast *A Noble Expedition *The Exile Characters *Gorim (temporary companion) *Rica *Trian Aeducan *Bhelen Aeducan *Proving Master *Lord Ronus Dace *Lady Helmi *King Endrin Aeducan *Duncan *Mardy *Frandlin Ivo (temporary companion) *Scout (temporary companion) Initial Statistics In addition to those selected by the player at character creation, a Dwarf Noble Warden automatically begins with the following: Skills: Combat Training, plus Improved Combat Training (Warrior) or Poison-Making (Rogue) Starting Talents: Shield Bash (Warrior) or Dirty Fighting (Rogue), and Dwarven Resistance (Racial Ability) Initial Gear: Dwarven Noble Armored Gloves (Iron), Dwarven Noble Armored Boots (Iron), Dwarven Noble Armor (Iron), Longsword (Iron), and Small Shield (Elm) Unique Origin Items * Note: The Fine Dwarven Blade can only be obtained by not killing your brother and selecting the "I'm innocent" option then choosing to reassure him of this (Selecting the other option will not let you get this blade.). Alternatively, killing Trian with at least one point in Coercion can allow you to lie to Harrowmont and still get similar results. Do not choose any other option or you will be sent in with a dagger and shield only. You will be given the option after to say two of the 5 (the other 2 which would lead to not obtaining the blade are gone) original options. The blade will be in your bag, not equipped so remember to do so. Trivia *The second Scout you meet in the Deep Roads is a rogue, he may open chests for you if you're not a rogue yourself. *It is possible to award Frandlin Ivo the Proving Helm at the end of the proving, if done he will thank you for it when you meet up with him in the deep roads Bugs *Make sure to never unequip Gorim's Sword, you won't be able to equip it again since it requires 25 strength. ** You will notice Gorim's damage power is 0.0 because the weapon is not legally equipped. Changing any of his equipment other than the sword should properly calculate the damage. Category:Origin Story Quests Category:Quests Category:Origins Quests